Old Friends Starring Aerrow and Piper
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow and Piper go to their old orphanage where old friend Amy (Voiced by: Andrea Libman) helps them battle Grimsley. AerrowxPiper in it.


Old Friends Starring Aerrow and Piper

Set between Shipwrecked and Ultra Dudes

Soon the beard berries wore off and the Storm Hawks were relived.

Piper: I'm glad I no longer have a beard.

Aerrow: Me too you look better without one.

Piper: Thanks. I got a message from our old friend Amy there are Cyclonians attacking the Orphanage we used to be at before Terra Neverlandis.

Aerrow: To The Atmosian Orphanage you and me will go everyone else find out what Cyclonis is up too.

Soon Aerrow and Piper flew to the Atmosian Orphanage where they saw an old enemy with the Talons.

Aerrow/Piper: Grimsley!

Grimsley: (cackles) I knew you'd come I was expecting all of you but you two will do! Cyclonis has given me a chance to destroy you in exchange to be a Cyclonian.

Then Grimsley was punched by Aerrow and Piper!

Aerrow: Cyclonis will betray you at the first chance!

Grimsley: I don't believe you!

Piper: We didn't think you would!

Then a blonde hair girl with glasses appeared.

Amy/Blonde Girl: Hi Aerrow and Piper long time no see. Sorry it had to be like this.

Grimsley: Storm Hawks aren't cool Cyclonia is.

Aerrow: Not where I am standing.

Piper: Nor where I'm standing. Amy tell the orphans to go into hiding until we stop Grimsley and the Talons.

Amy: Right. Mrs Lee help me get the kids into the hiding area.

Then a old Merb appeared.

Mrs Lee: Is that Piper and Aerrow?

Aerrow: Yeah ML it's us.

Piper: We may have ran away but we learnt we have an Atmos saving destiny and Grimsley is our problem.

Mrs Lee: I heard on the news. But I am not angry for you two and Finn leaving but after this we must talk.

Aerrow/Piper: Right ML.

Grimsley: Talons attack!

Soon Aerrow and Piper beated up all the Talons.

Aerrow: Ok Grimsley no more which is the winning side come and fight us like a man! You get the idea Piper.

Piper: I know Aerrow that was aimed at Grimsley.

Grimsley: You two are pathetic once you two are dead I will be a Cyclonian!

Aerrow: Now we can't have that. More tag-teaming Piper since he was our first foe when became Storm Hawks.

Piper: Sure.

Amy: I don't want to be a bother but I would like to help.

Aerrow: Ok Amy.

Piper: But remember being a Sky Knight isn't a game.

Amy: Don't worry I have seen you two may play games but in am told by a Sky Knight who helped you take down Polaris Point that use games as training.

Piper: You met Starling?

Amy: Once briefly telling the orphans of the Storm Hawks and their victories against Cyclonis.

Aerrow: We do our best.

Grimsley: Less talking more fighting kids!

Aerrow: I! Hate! Being! Called! Kid!

Then he did the Lightning Claw and blasted Grimsley off the Terra!

Grimsley: I shall return!

Piper: I doubt that!

Amy: Why?

Aerrow: Best guess Cyclonis won't take lightly on him not even if he was a Cyclonian.

Piper: You're right. But you did it Aerrow don't ever let Grimsley or any of our enemies get to you.

Aerrow: Likewise for you. Now for that talk ML. Starting with me, Piper and Finn along with Radarr left because we were tired of being treated like kids plus we wanted to fight Cyclonians.

Piper: We hope you understand.

Mrs Lee: Me and Amy will try plus the kids want to meet you.

Aerrow: Me and Pi are needed to defend the Atmos but we can stay a few minutes.

Piper: Hope the children will understand.

Amy: They will. Children this is Aerrow and Piper of the Storm Hawks.

Children: Hooray!

Piper: (smiles) Aerrow is the last descendent of Lightning Strike! I thought it is best everyone here knew Aerrow if you don't mind.

Aerrow: (smiles) I don't mind at all.

Amy: I hope you two will come back after Cyclonis is gone.

Aerrow: (nods) We will visit.

Piper: (agrees) We promise.

Meanwhile on Cyclonia Grimsley was tied upside down when Cyclonis came in.

Cyclonis: Grimsley you are incompetent I am firing you!

Grimsley: NO! NO! NO!

Cyclonis: Now that I have the door all I need is the key and this will be all over.

Later on the Condor….

Aerrow: Nice seeing an old friend and battling an old enemy at the same time.

Piper: I admit it was.

Aerrow: (smiles) You and me are a great team with the others Piper.

Piper: (smiles) We sure are.

And the two friends laughed.

Iris Out The End


End file.
